Slumber Party Animals
"Slumber Party Animals" is the 21st episode of the first season of Stoked, and the 21st overall. Summary Lo's mom insists the girls come up to the penthouse to have a slumber party with her. Plot The episode takes off with Mrs. Ridgemount and Lo saying goodbye to the male Ridgemounts (who are en route to a fishing trip). Lo is sad, because they are staying at a luxurious cabin, and she doesn't get to go. Her mom insists it's fine, and that they can have fun over at the resort. She attempts to prove so by skateboarding, but she injures herself while in the process of doing an ollie. Inside the hotel, Reef puts an ad on the Surfer's Paradise website saying it's a nudist resort, hoping bikini-naked girls would stay. Johnny thinks it is a bad idea, but Broseph (after figuring it out) thinks it's a wonderful idea. To their happiness, they see twins planning to stay because of the nudist resort claim. Thinking they are girls, Reef is happy, but his happiness is dashed as he finds out that the two guests are really two male Germans hoping to do a review on Surfer's Paradise for their TV show back in their native Germany. Things aren't going too well for the girls either, as Fin, Emma and Lo are all sick of the staff lodge, for a few reasons: * 1.) The TV in the common area only has one channel (and it's some kind of fishing show). * 2.) There are cockroaches everywhere (and they steal food). * 3.) Overall, the place is just plain bad. Eventually, Lo decides that she, Fin and Emma should spend the weekend in the Royal Suite, and go to Johnny to get the keycard for it--Johnny's hesitant to do so, pointing out that they would probably get into a lot of trouble, but Lo and the other girls don't seem worried, with Lo pointing out that her dad's gone going to be gone for the weekend and no one's staying in the suite anyway. Johnny ultimately relents in giving them the keycard, and the girls go up to the suite to have weekend slumber party. While the girls are in the middle of their slumber party, they hear someone knocking on the door--worried that it might be Lo's dad, the three of them hide. However, it turns out that the person knocking is Lo's mom. And rather than be mad at Lo, Fin and Emma, Mrs. Ridgemount is happy to see them--as it would seem, she was looking for her daughter because she wanted to invite her up to the penthouse for a slumber party, and invites Fin and Emma along as well. Fin and Emma gladly accept the invitation, but Lo starts getting about how her mom might act during it. At the beach, Reef and Broseph try to tell Bummer the situation. Once Bummer figures it out, he is faced with a horrific decision (for him): keep the Germans and traumatize everyone, or send them away and lose their German tourism. He chooses neither and decides to move them safely away to the Royal Suite (just moments after Mrs. Ridgemount and the girls vacate the suite) so that no one would see them that much. The guys, who believe the girls are still there, decide to sneak in. By use of blackmail, they make Johnny go. Johnny then is lowered down on a rope, and sees the naked tourists doing lunges. To his horror, Broseph and Reef forget about him and leave him hanging there. A horrified Johnny then is traumatized and develops a condition that Broseph calls "skin scare." At the Penthouse, everyone is enjoying the party, except for Lo, who thinks her mom is ruining the party (when in fact, Fin and Emma thought she was cooler than their mothers). Lo, now very frustrated, decides to sabotage the party by calling a bomb threat. But she was in for more than she bargained for. Back at the staff house Reef and Broseph keep trying to un-traumatize Johnny, but it severely fails. Desperate, they decide to take Johnny to the bikini bonfire to cheer him up and to make him happy. After realizing his inner stupidity, Johnny is back to normal...right until he catches the naked Germans roasting marshmallows at a campfire. He then freaks out. Things aren't better at the Penthouse. Lo's dad is leading the bomb squad into the Penthouse, and when he figures out it was a trick and that Lo is in the Penthouse, he gets very enraged, but Lo's mom saves the day by taking the rap for the whole ordeal. In the end, the girls go back to the staff house, but Mrs. Ridgemount comes by and gets them some delicious food through room service at the hotel--before Mrs. Ridgemount goes back to the penthouse, Lo invites her to stay behind and eat with them, which Mrs. Ridgemount gladly accepts. The episode ends with Johnny (having ultimately gotten over his "skin scare") about to go surfing with the German Twins, who apologize for how they acted while they initially thought that the hotel was a nudist resort. Johnny doesn't think anything of it, and he and the twins run into Mrs. Ridgemount and Lo, about to go surfing as well, when the latter asks where Reef and Broseph are. Johnny claims that the two are going to out of commission for a while: the ending shot of the episode shows Reef and Broseph (having developed skin scare after accidentally seeing Johnny and the German Twins completely naked) scrubbing themselves down in the staff lodge's bathroom's bathtub. Appearances *Lo *Fin *Emma *Reef *Broseph *Johnny *Mrs. Ridgemount *Mr. Ridgemount *Bummer *Marvin Family (only Mr. Marvin speaks) *Ty (does not speak) *George (does not speak) *Tropical Tan Models *Ripper *No Pants Lance Trivia *Johnny, Reef and Broseph develop what is called "Skin Scare", where they freak out from seeing naked males. It appears simliar to ASR (Acute Stress Reaction). *Stoked Radio: **''Cryin' Shame by The Happy Problem **''Tu N'es Pas Mon Chien (Inst.) ''by Luc and Suzie *Mrs. Ridgemount claims she "needs to catch up on her ''90310," a reference to the TV Series Beverly Hills, 90210. Quotes Emma: Oh, a whole weekend without Ty? What am I supposed to do for 48 hours? Lo: You might wanna get a hobby. Reef: Yo, Lo. Bummer wants you in the DR. Some kid rejected his clam chowder, as in (makes barfing sounds then laughs) Lo: Puke pickup? Could life possibly get any worse? Reef: (after a seagull defecates on him) SEAGULL! Lo: Huh, I guess it could. Fin: Come on, the staff lodge isn't that bad. Look, we get... one channel. Reef: Dude, you gotta get them away from people! Broseph: Or at least people who can see. Bummer: Ugh! Reef: And dude, when you're talking to them, do not look down! Bummer: Okay then. Lo: The staff lodge is not fit for females! Johnny: So that's why I never have any betties come by the lodge. Fin: Umm... sure. That's why. Mrs. Ridgemount: I was thinking, if the dudes can have a party weekend, us home girls can have one, too. Emma: Awesome! Girl party! Lo: Yay! Fin: (burps loudly) Uh, mini fridge, big burps. Enjoy the irony. Emma: Wow! This place is amazing! Fin: Yeah, makes that last suite look like the staff lodge. Mrs. Ridgemount: Okay, what do you home girls want to do first? Oh it's been so long since I had a sleepover jam! Anyone up for a little ROCK AND ROOOOOOLL?! (plays electric guitar) Lo: Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Mrs. Ridgemount: (while playing the electric guitar) LALALALALALA (falls off the sofa) Haha it's all good. (Lo facepalms) Johnny: MY EYES! MY EYES! Reef: Do you hear something? Broseph: Just Johnny screaming. Reef: Not that, listen. (an electric guitar sounds) Mrs. Ridgemount: YOU READY TO ROCK?! Lo: (embarrassed) Oh my gosh. Broseph: Dude, that voice sounds old. Reef: The Reefster doesn't party with parentals, dude. Come on, let's hit the bikini bonfire on the beach. Broseph: Sweet! (high fives Reef) Reef: Wait, are we forgetting something? Broseph: Probably not. Johnny: IT BURNS! AHH AHH! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, GUYS! AAAAAAAHHHH! Mrs. Rigemount: Hey sistahs, what do you say we lose the rock for a bit? Lo: Thank goodne- I mean good idea, mom. Mrs. Ridgemount: Cause I'm in the mood for some hip hop, yo! Lo: (embarrassed) Ooooooh. Fin: And I'm in the mood for room service! Mrs. Ridgemount and Emma: Whoo! Mrs. Ridgemount: Party on, girlfriends! (in hip hop tone) Call service for the room bring some food zoom zoom. Lo: (gasps and facepalms, embarrassed) Mrs. Ridgemount: Drum solo! Emma: Lo, chillax. Can't you enjoy the penthouse with the rest of us? Lo: The rest of us? It's all about you guys, isn't it?! Mrs. Ridgemount: (while playing the drums) Watch me work the kick drum, yo! I'm the bomb! Lo: Aha, the bomb. (pulls out her iPhone) Reef: No biggie, brah. So Johnny saw naked German twins doing some light yoga. He's fine. Johnny: I'm clean! I'm clean! Broseph: Dude, he doesn't look fine. Reef: I'm sure he just needed a bit of a rinse. Johnny: Aah! Bare feet! I can see your bare feet! Reef: Okay, so he's been better, but he does have a point, dude. You should do something about those bunions! (Broseph glares angrily at Reef) Emma: You in a better mood, now? Lo: I will be once we're escorted out of here. I called in a bomb threat. Emma: WHAT?! Lo: Yeah, they'll ring the alarm and we'll head back to the staff lodge after we line up outside and get counted. Emma: (gasps) That's a fire drill. Lo: Oh, well what's the worst that can happen? (Meanwhile Mr. Ridgemount's iPhone rings) Mr. Ridgemount: Speak. A WHAT?! (drags Ty and George away) Emma: Lo called in a bomb threat. Fin: Uh, what?! What's wrong with you, anyway? You've been flavored ever since we got up here! Lo: Maybe cause my mom is such a train wreck? All I wanted was a night of luxury with the girls and she's totally embarrassing me! Fin: Oh come on! She's not that bad. Mrs. Ridgemount: WHOO! (sips an energy drink) These things are rad, y'all! Emma: Anyway, you should just tell her what's going on. She's so chill. Mrs. Ridgemount: Anyone wanna give me pink highlights? Or how about a makeup sesh? I have glitter! Emma: Okay, "chill" may be the wrong word. Fin: But you should totally tell her before it's too late! Lo: No biggie. I'm sure whoever's on their way to deal with this will be totally cool. Mr. Ridgemount: Sit tight princess, we'll have you out in a minute! Lo: Daddy?! Emma: What just happened? Fin: You wanna know what happened? We got sent back to the roach motel. Lo: Can you believe my mom took the rap? Is it possible she's actually cool? Fin: I don't know, but I'm actually getting in to this fishing show. It's a real work. (The TV breaks.) Ugh! Come on! Mrs. Ridgemount: Catch you later, skater. Gotta go catch up on my 90310. Lo: Or you could hang with your home girls. Mrs. Ridgemount: Shut up! For reals?! I mean, really? Lo: Definitely. Mrs. Ridgemount: Sweet! We could try on clothes! Fashion show! Lo: Hey, where are Reef and Broseph? Johnny: I think they might be out of commission for a while. Broseph: So so much skin. Reef: AAAH! Bare feet! I can see your bear feet! Oh the skin! The skin! Goofs *When Johnny says Reef and Broseph may be out of commision, it is day time, but then when it shows Reef and Broseph in the bathtub, it is dark outside the windows. Then it zooms out to the front of the staff house and it is day again. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos